


Three minutes before midnight

by Etrangere



Category: X/1999
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etrangere/pseuds/Etrangere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three minutes before midnight, Kamui kills Kamui, and blood showers the both of them when the blade finds the heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three minutes before midnight

Three minutes before midnight, Kamui kills Kamui, and blood showers the both of them when the blade finds the heart.

Until the end, the sob-shaken boy watches the eye of his twin star, expecting a shift as he repeats his name, over and over.

"So, you made your choice." The Kamui of Earth sounds neither pleased nor appalled, showing only the tender cruelty of an implacable wish-granter.

Then he shows nothing but a glassy look.

One minute before midnight, The Kamui of Heavens abandons all hopes.

Clinging to the still body, he awaits the end.

At midnight, it comes.


End file.
